


[podfic] Your Archrival, Draco Malfoy

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of Your Archrival, Draco Malfoy, by QueenofThyme.Author's Summary: Harry's stuck at the Dursley's again for the Summer Holidays and he's sure his birthday is going to be another write-off. That is, until he begins receiving surprising letters and gifts from his self-appointed 'archrival', Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Your Archrival, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Archrival, Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370314) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> Thank you to QueenofThyme for permission to record; this was so much fun. Thank you to GodofLaundryBaskets for the gorgeous cover art.
> 
> Readers:  
> AirgiPodSLV as Draco Malfoy  
> Ellejabell as Harry Potter

  
Cover art by GodofLaundryBaskets

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/yourarchrival)


End file.
